warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Trollsky
Thanks! I think that one was funny too. And lots of people are voting :) . May StarClan light your path, Hazelwing of LightningClan 14:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um .Skystar. You are only allowed 1! image on your page.Dawn of Ages 16:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't send you that message. Remember to sign with 4 of these:~ So that your signature will come up. Like thisHazelwing of LightningClan 17:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I do that sometimes, too. :) Hazelwing of LightningClan 17:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I feel like the least experienced user on the wiki. When I mess up. Oh, and once you've made a signature, how do you use it? Hazelwing of LightningClan 17:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well first you need to join PCA then you can reserve a charart and put it up for approval on the talk page Nightshine 05:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! There are more coming. My fav charcters are Yellowfang, Firestar, and Dovepaw...Ebonysong 20:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I saw your friend request. Sure we can be friends. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lightningfoot looks epic!Ebonysong 22:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hiya, It said that I had new messages, but all I saw was your signature at the bottom of the talk page, and I just wondered if you were trying to send me a message but it went funny. By the way, I looked at your profile and I too love Redwall (though i wish that one of the 'good' animal species would turn evil - imagine an insanely evil mouse who chains up stoats and weasles!!!) and although I have only read one of the guardians of Ga'hoole books I thought it was very good and wish they did more in librarys and bookshops. Icey 14:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HI! can ii do you a pic HI! i'm newish here! anyway, i was wondering if a could do a pic for you! I love how you'r cats look anyway, get back to me if it's ok. Thanks! Hiya Yeah I love Varjak Paw!!! Did you read the second book, The Outcast Varjak Paw? Also, what are your fave Redwall species? I like the wildcats I have to say, because I am a cat lover and I saw some very beautiful ''Scottish wildcats on holiday to Inverness. But my fave good species would probably have to be the hares, particularly those of the Long Patrol. I love the way they are so brave in battle, yet they still manage to have a good laugh and I like the way they talk!!! My fave Long Patrol hare is Hon Rosie, because she's tough yet funny and shares the same name as me! Oh and I like Mad Maudie from Eulalia. I don't like badgers though, particularly males. In my opinion far too many of them are ''overly ''noble and grand and nearly all of them get Bloodwrath and go into kill frenzy. I quite liked Gorath though, from Eulalia. And I liked Lady Cregga Rose Eyes, even though she also got Bloodwrath. In fact, in my opinion female badgers are better than males, because they are fearsome fighters yet somehow they still manage to keep their wits. Also, have you read the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series by Michelle Paver? They are really good. Anyway I think I'd better go now, it looks a bit bad talking about other books on Warriors Wiki!!! .P.S. Hey great!! I didn't know you were following my page!!! Woo-hoo! Icey 16:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) me again its me again, just to say I found you message that i thought was missing, it was there all along but i only saw your signature!!! Glad you like my cat, I wanted to get a nice pic for my profile and I saw this person called Howl of Lone Wolf who did pictures for people, so I sent a request and I got my picture!!! I like your cat too, she looks really beautiful and colourful. :) Icey 16:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make cats How do you make cats? Icey 21:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you make cats How do you make cats? Icey 21:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Think so... ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 22:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) not Hon Rosie, just Rosie!!!! haha. Some hares i find annoying. Bescarum isn't one of my faves. But I like some of them cos they r funny. Icey 14:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) yh i lik him too. bit daft at times, but he's funny! have u been on Redwall wiki? Im not a member but i look at it anyway, it is quite interesting. Icey 19:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) it is a very good site with lots of information of just about every character that ever appeared in a Redwall book. By the way, did you know Brian jacques died in February this year from a heart attack? It is very sad. :( oh by the way i 4got 2 put my signature!!!! Icey 19:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but if you're going to make a charat for a charater in Sign of the Moon, you'll have to wait for the book to come out. 02:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can join my wikia! Leave a message on my talk page once you're there! :D RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 02:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You're joking, right? You aren't 99999 years old? XD Blossomturqoise 06:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is very sad. Apparently he had a stroke a few years ago followed by another heart attack, but this latest one was much bigger than the previous one and he died in hospital. :( It's a shame, his books were really good and it's sad now there won't be any more. I am going to start reading the first book in his Castaways of the Flying Dutchman series, have you read any of them? Icey 20:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Reserving Yep =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| '''Back' from Maui; tanless]] 00:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) All yours. You got there first haha Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to change it if you didn't want to. Dovewing was yours. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. You're good. =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Good luck! And if you ever need any help, just ask haha Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back ' from' ' Maui;' ' tanless']] 00:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: pictures Yep! I was going to do Brook, but I realized that her's might be harder to do, so I changed my mind to Ivypool :D I'm working on her's right now! Good luck on doing Dovewing! Ivystripe 01:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Dovewing Charart Sign of the Moon isn't out, so why do you have Dovewing reserved? MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I realize that now, good luck with Dovewing :)! MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wish me luck with Bird. Anyways, I was checking out your profile when I wondered, how did Skystar manage to get a scar like that? How did she? MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ouch! This story seems interesting. I gotta go. Talk to you later! MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you reserve dovewing's warrior cuz I want to do it so badHoneybreeze 21:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a failure...Honeybreeze 21:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't! I reserved it the moment I woke up!Honeybreeze 22:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It did!? Gosh I am such a failure...Honeybreeze 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. Honeybreeze 22:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in never doin a charart, ever. ill only commentHoneybreeze 22:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) IT WAS THE ONLY THING I EVER WANTED!!!Honeybreeze 22:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join a Roleplay, but there is a problem; the computer I useis a shared one, so I can't really use and email address. :( Yeah. :( Oh by the way, I like your avatar. Icey 15:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) haha! I actually meant your little avatar pic, the one with the cat with the blue eyes, though the other one looks pretty too. Icey 16:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) hey i finally remebered to do my siggie!!! Heya! Hi Skystar! I just wanted to tell you that quotes aren't allowed to be put on your userpage. So if I were you, I take it off as soon as I could before an admin sees it. XD 11:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Um... About your userboxes, there isn't a cat in the books named Mudpelt. 17:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skystar! What's uppy? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Awesome! I made my own wikia so me workin on dat! (: u can come check it out but keep in mind it only like 8 days old so it's pretty bad): http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Thanks! Me soo bored): AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Coole! Me watchin llamas wit hats! Haha <3 those videos! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose wiki You seem like an experienced Wikian member. Do you think you can help me with an old Wiki: Living on Our Own Wiki? It was closed down as a lost cause by the leader, Ice Cave. If you are artistic, good wih codes, or just a good person for getting oragnized do you think you can help me get it "Back on it's feet?" Thank you, 23:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 23:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC)PS. what a concidence! You joined this wiki on the same day as me! a piccie Hiya, I thought you may like this picture! I made it on this site called 'Create a Warrior cat' which is like dress up game. If you would like to have a go, just type Create A Warrior Cat into Google and it should be there. Hope you like it! Icey 15:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi!!! Friends? 00:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey how are you? I found your page and thought I'd leave a message haha. Echoblaze♥ 08:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sadly no i am not): if u go to SnapeFan's user page u will see why. I'm just to busy.... and i also have to work on my own wikia. I'll miss u soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Thanks 4 being a really great friend! but i'm sure we will talk again(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose